


comatose

by SJAandDWfan



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 3x06 spoilers, F/F, sara is in a coma and ava feels things about it, she's not very good at feelings but she's trying okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: The Legends aren’t exactly surprised when Ava Sharpe marches through a portal onto the Waverider with a death glare on her face. It is, after all, something they’re rapidly getting used to.What they are surprised about, however, is the reason for her visit this time.“You allowed your captain to be put into a coma?”





	comatose

**Author's Note:**

> I... haven't written anything in a while because of uni, imma be completely honest. Aaaaand I still have prompts in my inbox that I WILL get to, but this just sort of happened in my head after I watched the most recent episode.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Legends aren’t exactly surprised when Ava Sharpe marches through a portal onto the Waverider with a death glare on her face. It is, after all, something they’re rapidly getting used to.

What they are surprised about, however, is the reason for her visit this time.

“You allowed your captain to be put into a _coma_?”

*****

Ava takes quite a bit of calming, as the team discover, and doesn’t settle until Amaya takes her to the medbay where Sara is resting; the induced coma Gideon put her in allowing her to recover after Dahrk’s daughter pretty much killed her.

“We’ve told her she needs to stop dying,” Amaya says, and Ava rolls her eyes. Amaya can tell she’s worried, and that gives her pause for thought. Since when was Sharpe worried about Sara?

“How long until she wakes up?” Ava says, taking a hesitant step towards where Sara lies.

“A few days,” Amaya says, watching her closely. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Ava snaps. “Just wondering how you idiots managed to incapacitate the least stupid team member you have.”

“New rule,” Amaya says firmly. “Stop calling us idiots, and people on this ship might actually start talking to you without wanting to punch you in the face.”

Ava gives her a hard look, but Amaya isn’t intimidated. She glares coolly back until she can see the fight leave Ava in a long breath. It rushes out of her, and she suddenly looks tired.

“Sorry,” Ava says like the word leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.

“You’re worried about Sara. I get it,” Amaya says, trying to extend an olive branch, but this is clearly the wrong thing to say.

“I’m not _worried_ about her,” Ava scoffs, drawing herself to her full height.

“Then why are you here?” Amaya raises an eyebrow. She doesn’t buy it for one second. She’s had a whole lot of practice at reading people and Ava is a terrible liar.

Ava narrows her eyes. “I…”

“Thought so,” Amaya lets her trail off before answering. “I’ll get you a cot in case you want to stay.”

Before Ava can argue, Amaya is out the door.

*****

“You won’t believe who’s here,” Amaya says, rushing to where Zari is disembarking the jump ship after taking Helen of Troy home (she doesn’t yet know where exactly Zari _actually_ took her).

“Who?”

“Agent Sharpe.”

Zari’s eyes widen, although Amaya’s not sure why. “Shit. Is she looking for me?”

“No, why would she be looking for you?” Amaya asks confusedly, and Zari shakes her head.

“No reason. Why is she here, then?”

Amaya smirks. “I think she’s worried about our dear captain.”

“No way,” Zari’s eyes light up. “Is she with her now?”

“I think so,” Amaya says. “I’m going to get her a cot in case she wants to stay.”

“She’ll say she doesn’t want to,” Zari reminds her.

“I know, but she’s way too proud to admit she actually does.” Amaya reasons, and Zari nods in agreement.

“They really need to talk things out.”

*****

Ava stands by Sara’s bed, arms folded and back ramrod-straight, looking down at where the captain of the Waverider lies in a coma. Honestly. She leaves them alone for two minutes while the Bureau deals with Director Hunter (which is already a mindfuck) and _this_ happens. She wants to yell at whoever is responsible, and maybe use her staff to beat some sense into them, but she’s realising maybe fighting the Legends isn’t the most efficient strategy.

“You’re so irresponsible,” she tells the unconscious Sara. “These—people need you to lead them.”

It’s difficult to stop herself referring to the Legends as idiots. Sometimes, they just are. But she knows there’s cameras everywhere and that damn AI is probably listening in on their conversation and she doesn’t like Ava already, so she’s trying to watch her step, for Sara’s sake. God knows this team could use some stability while arguably their most sensible member is incapacitated. Although Amaya, the one who brought Ava to see Sara, had seemed pretty put-together, so maybe the team isn’t in total disarray.

She hears a small explosion somewhere on the ship, followed by a loud whoop, and rolls her eyes. She stands corrected.

*****

“How long has she been here?” Zari asks, watching the monitor screen. Ava is finally asleep, curled up on the small cot bed Amaya had brought her. They’re in a small break during their next mission; Nate had found more outliers and the team had voted to keep going in Sara’s absence.

“Nearly twenty-four hours,” Amaya says. “She hasn’t said much. All she does is keep an eye on Sara’s vitals. I think she’s waiting for her to wake up.”

“What’s the deal with them anyway?” Zari says. “Cause whatever is happening started before I met you guys.”

“I’m not sure,” Amaya admits. “I thought they hated each other.”

“Well, that doesn’t look like hatred to me,” Zari points out, gesturing to the monitor.

“You’re right,” Amaya says.

Zari looks smug. “I usually am.”

*****

It’s been two days, and Sara still hasn’t woken up. Ava’s getting worried. No, not worried. She doesn’t get _worried_ about people. No, she’s just impatient.

“Wake up,” she instructs Sara, who ignores her completely. “Stupid coma.”

Ava sits on the cot she’s been staying on. She rubs the fabric of borrowed pants nervously and runs a hand through her damp hair. She’d been offered a shower and a change of clothes by Ray, who was evidently doing his best to get on her good side as the representative of the Legends. Ava had reluctantly accepted, and only because her uniform had been getting uncomfortable.

She glares at where Sara lays prone on the bed. How long does one person need to recover from the brink of death?

“Wake up,” she says again, only it comes out less like a demand and more like a plea. Ava hates how weak it makes her voice sound. “Please,” she whispers.

*****

Zari, as food-orientated as she is, usually remembers to bring Ava something to eat, seeing as the Agent refuses to leave the medbay for anything other than the bathroom. She watches Ava suspiciously, wondering why she’s still here. It’s all starting to add up in her head, but she’s not sure if the penny’s dropped for anyone else yet, except maybe Amaya.

She doesn’t know what Ava’s deal is, but Sara obviously means more to her than she’s letting on. Zari kind of wants to talk to Ava about it, but she also wants to keep her head attached to her shoulders, so she doesn’t broach the topic.

She just brings Ava a stack of pancakes as a peace offering, and leaves her to it.

*****

Day three, and Ava finally admits to herself that she’s worried about Sara.

She knows that Sara will make it out alive, but it’s the waiting for her to wake up that’s the stressful part. Waiting also leaves Ava alone with her thoughts and feelings, and that’s never a good door to open. She has no idea how Sara’s managed to get under her skin like this, and it’s kind of terrifying how quickly she’s become used to the idea of her.

She stands from the cot and paces back and forth, trying to make sense of the jumbled thoughts rushing through her head.

“I’m still here,” she says, half addressing Sara and half addressing herself. “The Bureau probably think I’m mad, your team probably think I’m mad. I probably have gone mad.”

She glances at Sara. Nothing.

“I’ve done a lot of thinking over the past few days. You probably didn’t know I could do that,” she continues. “I’ve been thinking about you, and about how I felt when I heard about the run-in that landed you in this stupid coma. See? Thoughts and feelings; I experience them.”

Ava pauses and sighs, gritting her teeth.

“I hate them.”

*****

The team, having completed their latest mission, sit around the monitors.

“Does Agent Sharpe know we can hear her?” Ray asks.

“Probably not,” Zari says nonchalantly, offering him the bowl of popcorn.

*****

“So I need you to wake up,” Ava says, still pacing. “Because I really don’t like that I’m feeling things about you. If you wake up and start talking they’ll probably go away, so I’d be really appreciative if you did that.”

Still nothing.

“You did something,” Ava says accusingly. She points a finger at the comatose woman. “You—you must’ve used powers, or magic or something, because there’s no way I can be feeling what I’m feeling around you. Maybe it’s the ship,” she considers. “Maybe your AI’s been altering my thoughts.”

“I can assure you I have not,” Gideon pipes up, making Ava jump. “Although I have been monitoring your dreams, Agent Sharpe, so I can assure you that what you feel for Captain Lance is genuine.”

“You’ve been monitoring my _dreams_?” Ava exclaims. “Invasion of privacy, much?”

“Sorry,” Gideon says, not sounding the least bit sorry, and Ava growls under her breath.

“I can’t control my dreams, Gideon,” Ava says plaintively, glaring up at the ceiling. “I don’t have _feelings_ for Sara!”

There’s no response from the AI, and Ava gets the feeling she’s being judged. Her heart is racing for some reason, and her breath comes shorter than usual.

“Okay, maybe…” Ava’s entire being fights the words coming out of her mouth, although she does know them to be true. “Maybe I do have feelings for Sara. Maybe I’m worried out of my mind that she’s in a _coma_ , maybe I wish her stupid team would stop being so _nice_ to me because it’s starting to freak me out, and maybe I should tell her all this when she wakes up, but I have no idea when that’s going to happen!”

“Bad time?”

Ava’s eyes widen and her stomach drops. There’s no mistaking the voice she heard. It’s scratchy from lack of use, sure, but it’s definitely Sara’s.

*****

“Oh, shit, this just got interesting,” Zari murmurs, eyes glued to the screen.

Amaya rolls her eyes and smacks her arm lightly with the back of her hand.

*****

“Sara,” Ava says, voice strangled, before snapping to her senses and helping Sara to sit up in the bed and swing her legs over the side. “Are you okay?”

“I’ve been better,” Sara says, noticing the glass of water on her bedside table and draining it all in one. Ava tries not to watch the movement of her throat as she swallows. “But I’m not dead, so that’s a bonus.”

“Your team were worried about you,” Ava says.

“Sounds like they weren’t the only ones,” Sara raises an eyebrow, and Ava fights down a blush.

“I wasn’t,” she snaps immediately, but the look on Sara’s face tells Ava she doesn’t buy it.

“How long have you been here?” Sara asks.

“Not sure,” Ava lies.

“Three days,” Gideon supplies helpfully, and Ava curses that damn AI in her head. “Agent Sharpe has barely left this room.”

Sara looks at her then, and a slow grin spreads across her face. “You care about me.”

“Do not.”

“Do too,” Sara counters her immediately. “I heard your little ramble just now. You have _feelings_.”

“Shut up,” Ava mutters, embarrassed. She’s been in this situation before, and she sure as hell doesn’t need Sara Lance and her team making fun of her for this. She makes to leave, but Sara’s hand shoots out and grabs her wrist. Ava turns back, confused, to see Sara frowning at her.

“Where are you going?” She asks.

“Back to the Bureau.” Ava says shortly. “Clearly the past few days have been a big joke to your team, and to your AI, and probably to you, too. I don’t need this judgement.”

“Hey, nobody’s judging you,” Sara says, brow furrowed. “You staying here, you having feelings—”

“Stop it.”

“It’s not a joke to me,” Sara carries on. She tugs on Ava’s wrist, and she finds herself stepping closer again. There’s a moment when they just look at each other, and Ava gets the feeling Sara’s searching her face for something, although she doesn’t know what. “Come here,” Sara says, so softly that Ava barely hears her.

The kiss is gentle, and Sara’s hand cups her cheek cautiously, as if expecting Ava to turn tail and bolt, but she doesn’t. Instead, Ava melts into it, getting lost in the feel of Sara’s lips against her own as her hands rest against the small of Sara’s back. She can feel the muscles under her hands flexing as Sara shifts forwards, and Ava presses herself even closer.

Sara breaks the kiss, but she doesn’t back away.

“I have to say, this isn’t how I thought it would go,” she says, huffing out a laugh against Ava’s lips.

“What?”

“I thought we’d be in, like, the middle of an argument or something,” Sara admits.

“Wait, you’ve thought about kissing me before?” Ava says, and the surprise in her tone is evident to both of them.

“Maybe once or twice,” Sara says. “That okay?”

“Yeah,” Ava breathes, closing the distance to kiss her again.

*****

The team sit in silence, enraptured in the real-life soap opera playing out in front of them.

“Maybe we should give them some privacy,” Amaya suggests.

“No way,” Zari argues. “This is way too good.”

“They’re going to kill us,” Amaya warns.

Zari eats another handful of popcorn. “They’ll have to stop making out long enough to catch us.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you guys for reading! My tumblr is ilovemyships and I love when people scream things at me. Yay screaming! Also I kind of want to write some Amaya/Zari?? Let me know what you think!


End file.
